Barefoot Blue Jean Night
by themidnightdriver
Summary: It's their last summer as high schoolers. Let's make it count. The Sisters Grimm. One-shot.


**Barefoot Blue Jean Night**

"Come on, Katy! We're already late!" exclaimed Sabrina Grimm.

It was four in the afternoon and the weather was perfect—there was a slight breeze making it even better.

Sabrina's family had let Sabrina and Puck invite some friends on their trip to Florida, considering it was their final vacation as high schoolers. Tonight was the last night and they were going to make it memorable.

Seconds later, Katy came rushing down the hallway of the beach house.

"We are not late, everyone else is just early," Katy said fake haughty voice.

Sabrina laughed and opened the door, ushering Katy, Savannah and Natalie out.

"Let's get this party started!" Natalie exclaimed, jumping off the porch and heading for the rented car. The rest of the girls followed.

[[[:]]]

The top was down and the music booming as the four girls drove to a selected spot where the boys were waiting. First activity—water skiing.

"I've never done this," Savannah said quietly to Sabrina as they climbed out of the car and walked toward the boys.

"Neither have I!" exclaimed Sabrina. "None of us have—I mean, come on, we're New Yorkers. But we'll all have fun." She smiled reassuringly.

"Whose first?" asked Puck, as the girls joined them.

When nobody volunteered, Sabrina did.

"Me," she said, heading towards the guide.

"Do you have a rash guard?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," Sabrina said, running back to the car and pulling it out. She put it on and went back.

"Here's your life-jacket," he said.

It didn't take long for them to all be out on the boat and for Sabrina to be holding on to the handle attaching her to the boat. Her stomach was all butterflies, but this was gonna be good, she thought.

The boat started off and Sabrina gripped the handle tight. At first it was really hard to keep her balance, but it soon got ever so slightly easier as the boat sped up. It wasn't long before the boat was at full speed and she felt the full thrill of it. It felt like she was sort of flying—it was amazing and the water splashing and the wind blowing her hair made her feel excited. It was similar to the feeling that she got when she was messing with magic.

The boat was starting to go into a turn. She wasn't exactly sure how to turn the board and she suddenly felt like she had no control on the board beneath her. Before she knew it, she had let go of the handle and was flying at full speed toward the water.

_WHOOOSH!_

Sabrina slammed into the water full force and went down quite a ways. Her lungs were bursting for air because she hadn't been able to take a big breath before crashing into the waves. She struggled frantically in the crystal water and soon came up. A few feet away was one of the guys in her group of friends—Andy. When he saw her, he swam towards her and pulled her towards the now approaching boat. Puck was laughing from his seat while Katy, Savannah and Natalie were practically hanging off the boat.

"How was it?" Andy asked her as Jesse and Puck hauled her aboard.

"Great!" Sabrina said, still coughing up water. "But kind of painful with that crash," she added laughingly.

"Are you alright?" Katy asked.

"Yes," Sabrina said.

"Who's next?" asked the guide.

"I'll go," volunteered another guy named Josh. He was a pro at swimming and diving, so obviously he had his turn without an incident. Next was Natalie, then Katy—and Katy lasted just slightly less than Sabrina. They were followed by Jesse and then Savannah, who was flawless. Andy didn't do so well, and Puck barely stayed on longer than Sabrina. She had a good laugh at that.

[[[:]]]

The next activity was parasailing, and everyone had to be paired up. Naturally, Katy and Jesse were together. Natalie and Andy, and then Savannah and Josh paired up together, which left Puck and Sabrina together.

They all went at the same time—but didn't take off at the same time. Katy and Jess went first, then Puck and Sabrina.

"Don't throw me off," Sabrina said jokingly as they got strapped in.

"Thanks for the idea," he said. Sabrina looked at him. She hoped he was joking. He couldn't possibly…

The boat took off and up they went. The whole thing was thrilling from start to finish. The view was amazing, as was the feeling. They were flying! The wind blowing through her hair would never get old. It was a feeling the pumped adrenaline throughout her body and made her feel kind of powerful.

"Hasn't this been great?" Puck asked her—it was more of a shout because of their current condition.

"Yes!" Sabrina shouted back. Their whole two weeks' vacation had been nothing but fun. They'd traveled all over and did so many different things, but today had been the best. "I'm excited for tonight."

"Same here," he replied. They shared a smile.

The ride was over too soon. They were back on the dock with Katy and Jesse and waiting for Natalie, Andy, Savannah, and Josh. Savannah and Josh came first.

Once they were all back together, it was seven thirty. They all raced for their cars and drove back to the beach houses. There was already a bunch of the other visitors around a huge campfire out on the beach. Most of them were teens. Someone had their car top down and had the radio cranked loud.

This sort of thing happened every night, but it was the first time the New York teens decided to join them. It was their last night, so party on.

They joined the group and the night rolled by too quickly. They danced and sang and roasted s'mores.

[[[:]]]

"Last night of vacation," thought Puck. "We'll never have another summer as high schoolers. I might was well."

He was sitting with Sabrina to his right and Jesse and Katy to his left. Sabrina was swaying back and forth to the music played by some guy who had pulled out his guitar. Everyone else that was left was sitting around the fire and singing along—except Puck.

"Isn't this great?" Sabrina asked, turning to face Puck. She was smiling, but it faded slightly when she saw his expression. "Smile, man," she said, nudging his shoulder.

He did, but he took her hand first. She looked surprised at first, but then gave him a mischievous smile and held his hand back. Puck joined in on the song, as did Sabrina.

After a few more songs, something surprised them all. An extremely loud firework exploded down the beach a ways, making some of them scream. Everyone stood up and stared in awe at the show.

Their hands stayed together.

"Isn't this amazing?" Sabrina whispered.

"Yeah," Puck said in a sigh. "It's too bad that this is the last night."

"But we still have plenty more summers left in our lives—more than anyone thinks. It's up to us if they're together," she said, saying the last part more quietly than the rest.

"That's true," Puck said. "We're both immortal…"

Suddenly down the beach started playing "Barefoot Blue Jean Night."

Sabrina laughed. "That song describes our situation perfectly."

"Not quite," Puck said. He looked down and met her eyes. The fireworks were reflecting in them, causing them to shine even more than they regularly did. She put her hands around his waist in a hug and he put his arms around her shoulders.

"Here's to our southern summer, barefoot blue jean night," she said, looking back up at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

Best. Summer. Ever.


End file.
